The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section, or associated with the subject matter of the background section, should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves, may also be inventions.
The prevention of wasteful fluid and water leakage from fluid distribution systems in a wide variety of domestic, commercial and governmental facilities such as apartments, factories, condominiums, and office buildings offers dramatic environmental and economic benefits. For example, the installation of water meters has had a powerful effect on lowering water consumption rates. However, delivering the benefits of fluid leak detection, including water and water-based solutions, in these diverse environments has been an elusive endeavor.
More particularly, the prior art fails to optimally provide a system and a method of leak detection that is adaptable, in certain embodiments, to utilize prior art fluid and water flow detection means and in other embodiments to utilize more complex, expensive and inventive equipment.
There continues to exist a current and a long-felt need for a low-cost, easily configurable, widely applicable system and method for quickly, accurately identifying and optionally reporting leakage of water. Optionally this may include other fluids in facilities having a fluid distribution system.